Quingek
Quingek Humans at first glance these people however have elixir literally in their veins. As a flow on from this most Quingek's have certain habits, skills or even lifestyles that divide them from the rest of Human population. History The name quingek itself is a name most people even a majority of quingek's do not know, upon further inspection the quingek's origin story is brought to the light. Once there was a small city of Orion renowned for it's law and order under a great wizard: Bargherist. Bargherist was a wizard that took no chances making ancient statues come to life as guards for his great city, however upon still finding trouble in his city Bargherist took to infusing humanity itself. Wanting to perfect humans. His experiments would turn to chaos however when in a misguided spell he killed himself merging his body into elixir and pumping it into his human test subject. the quingek's were born and from then they have spread their story fading as the years pass. Society Most quingek do not even know their difference and often just find that they are different from others. Either from their own insight or others slandering them for their differences, quingek often prefer quite lives away from the hateful society of normal humans. The few that do learn their magically potency often become spell casters and take advantage of their magical inheritance. Physical Appearance Quingeks appear like ordinary humans on every basis, nothing about their physical appearance gives them away to others. It is due to this that most quingek's never know their true nature. Traits Ability Score Increase: Your Ability Scores each increase by 1. Age: Quingeks reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. Alignment: Quingeks tend toward no particular alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. Size: Quingeks vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 to 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages: You can speak, read, and write one language of your choice. Magical Blood: Quingek inherently find themselves able to do more then others in whatever area they are in: You may pick one skill in which you have advantage on all checks with. Roleplaying a Quingek Consider what sort of hate your character would receive for their difference in lifestyle. Perhaps this has caused them to have a none caring hipster like attitude, maybe they hold on to the insults which builds up rage you can even say that your character has purposefully deafened them self just to avoid being insulted. It can be super out there or even quite minor. Just remember you have to play what you pick. Quingek Quirks Quingek's often have habits or things that they do that separate them from others. It might be eating habits, ways they talk, walk, fight or even sleep the list can go on and on. Think carefully you have to roleplay this remember. Speak to your DM before having a definite decision on what you are going to do.